Pyramid Heart
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto is killed by a Thug within the village, during a dark night a strange Visitor came into town with the cold dead white mist, The stranger kills the man and offer Naruto a new life, in Silent Hill NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Pyramid Heart**

**Plot-Naruto is killed by a Thug within the village, during a dark knight a strange Visitor came into town with the cold dead white mist, The stranger kills the man and offer Naruto a new life, he hide his true face from the world by wearing the mask of a Pyramid Head.**

**Chapter One-Birth**

_Konoha in the past five years ago_

It was a dark day on Konoha, the life Uzumaki Naruto. Life was going to end today by the hands of a Thug who sneak inside the village making trouble, the Thug was casing some trouble at Ichiraku Ramen the place Naruto enjoy his food the most.

The Thug try to steal the money there and also was bothering Ayame very much, Naruto didn't like it all before anything worst appears Naruto grab a knife and stab the Thug in the right leg and ran off as the Thug chase after him, Naruto was soon corner by the Thug, as the man grab the young kid by the neck.

"Heh you think your pretty smart huh kid?" The Thug said

"Yeah a lot smarter then you butt face!" Naruto said with a chuckle

"We're see about that you little shit." The Thug then stab Naruto right in the chest with the very same knife Naruto stab him.

"You think you'll be doing someone a favor just die you little shit."

Naruto was about to died right there and then he was hoping someone was coming, just how long will his healing powers keep him alive until he finally dies?

Then suddenly Naruto looked up at the full moon as the moon was blood red, he then look down at the ground to see the ground was cover by a strange tick mist.

Then Naruto heard a noise a very strange noise it sound like metal something being drag on metal, then Naruto saw someone within the mist Naruto didn't see the person hold body he was only carrying a large metal sword.

"Hey buddy you better stop stabbing me butt face."

The Thug then stab Naruto deep inside his heart "And why not?"

Naruto then point out before he died. When the Thug turn out his eyes widen in fear as he cut in half by the stranger carrying a very large and huge metal sword. The Thug lay there on the ground dying bleeding a hell a lot of blood, as the Thug looked up at the person who cut him down.

It appeared to be a man carrying a large sword which was a tick hard metal sword, he was tall very tall about 8 feet to 9 feet tall, he was shirtless but was wearing a dirty cloth and pants below as for his face he didn't have a face for his face was a huge large helmet in the shape of a Pyramid.

The stranger then rise his sword high in the air and brought it down on the man finishing him off, the stranger then took the knife out from Naruto body and toss it somewhere else. He grab Naruto by the neck as he walked away with the dead boy taking him within the mist as the two disappear.

Naruto awoke later in a dark place, he was tie to a chair not knowing what was going on he heard a nose coming from somewhere. Naruto looked to his left and right and saw two very tall people wearing metal Pyramid heads helmet, carrying a piece of a broken helmet as they walk closer and closer to the boy.

Naruto was freaking out he didn't understand what was going on here, he didn't do anything bad at all he was only protecting his friends. Naruto close his eyes hoping this wasn't going to hurt at all when the two combine the two piece together making one whole helmet Naruto appears suddenly change within a white flash.

There stood in his place a big tall and muscler Pyramid Head his Helmet was Black unlike the other which were brown and rushed it look new then out from the shadow a huge taller Pyramid Head, his skin was blight golden come out from the shadow he was about ten feet tall holding a new metal sword in his right hand, Naruto stood up from the chair and looked at himself seeing how charge he become then he howl out in a inhuman scream.

**"Oooooooo Raghhhhhhhhhh AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"**

The leader grave Naruto his weapon then a voice spoke inside his helmet through his mind.

**_"Go young one go and seek justice, go and seek right of judgement. Kill those who show of Sin for your Sin is greater. The Sin you carry on your helmet is birth, have you jugde yourself as a Sin your life is a Sin. Now go and kill those who case you the Sin."_**

Naruto didn't understand at all he wasn't sure what the voice was saying it was confusing him, kill those who have Sin and his Sin was being born was it a Sin for him to be alive? Naruto didn't care at all he drag his weapon on the metal ground walking into the darkness, as the Leader and the other two follow Naruto into Darkness for he was the Pyramid head of the Sin Birth.

_Now Ten later years now_

Naruto was in his room inside the curse Hospital of Silent Hill, sitting in a corner with his arms cross over his legs. Naruto was asleep until Leader Head walked in and smack Naruto helmet waking him up, Naruto rose up and push Leader Head away from him and roar at him.

Leader Head point out of the room, Naruto grab his sword and left the room while walking down the hallway he saw many sexy demon nurse, in the other rooms he wanted to clam them so bad his lust for women was so full he couldn't take it but they didn't belong to him.

They belong to his partner Red Pyramid Hate(Blood Pyramid) as Naruto was Black Pyramid Birth (Because of his helmet). Naruto left the Hospital into the mist with Leader Head, then a flash Naruto was back in his home world where he was born from.

Leader Head told Naruto to find a great evil within this place call Land of Waves, the Valtie told them that there a very greedy heart living within this small town, and Naruto job was too one find the person and kill them or two turn him into one of them to boost up the numbers of male Pyramid Heads. And if this person was female then he can do three things, one-rape her for his lust, two kill her and three take back to Silent Hill dead so Devil Nurse can tranform her to a Nurse of Naruto or turn her into a female Pyramid Head.

Leader Head then left back into the mist leaving Naruto alone to do his job, Naruto sighs and waited for it to become night so he may act he could have done it in day, but the mist wasn't strong enought for him to use as a cover up.

The land of waves better hope none has a Sin in their hearts or else Naruto will get them and make them his bitch.

_Chapter Two-Sinner of waves_

I always wanted to do a story where Naruto is a Pyramid Head, the Sin that the leader was talking about was Naruto was born with a Sin aka Kyuubi he was born with evil in his soul, the reason why PH took him and turn him into one of them. Because has a Sin a great evil in him. Turn out the guilt or a Sin you have done in your life Pyramid Head weather deicde to kill you and turn you into one of them, like in SH2 for James the Sin of his wife the greater it is the more they will come for you.

Anyway Naruto is a Pyramid Head, meaning he super strong he can easily kill you with his sword and he very very very hard to kill his helmet protected him from any attacks to the head and also it the weight of his sin the heavyer it is the greater the Sin.

Like the other PH's Naruto well be needing a Nurse for his lust, Pyramid Head carry almost all type of Sin on them each one is difference from the other. Naruto is both Wrath and Lust as Leader Head (Pyramid Head leader) is all sin combine reason why his skin was yellow blight golden.

Who shall be Naruto Nurse and Demon Nurse or Female Pyramid Head?

Ino and Temari

Anko and Tenten

Shizune and Tsunade

Haku and Tsunami

In order for them to be his nurse, Devil Nurse (Leader of the demon nurses) must kill them and take them back to Silent Hill and recreation their form.

Naruto only friend in Silent Hill will be Valtiel the one who works in Silent Hill, he the one who make thing twist and turns in the town. And also Leader Head and Devil Nurse.

Later everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pyramid Heart**

**I don't own anyone from Naruto or Silent Hill**

**Chapter Two-Sinner of waves**

**Land of waves**

Naruto aka Black Pyramid stood at the hill having a full view of the village from here. He could feel the greed in the air the lust for money and power was hanging in the air, Naruto could smell it form his helmet he wanted to wait until nightfall to sneak around the village. And he needed to carry his sword not on the ground because it makes too many noises when trying to work around let alone trying to be sneaky.

Naruto went inside the forest to find a place to rest until night falls, while he was walking around the forest. Naruto pick up the smell of a female was strong and very near by, Naruto decide to kill some time looking for a female friend.

Naruto walked for about mile inside the middle of the forest to spot a girl who appears to be eighteen year old, she was wearing a pink outfit, and her hair was long and black like raven feather. She was all alone picking herbs for someone, she had a lovely smile on her face she was perfect she would make a perfect Nurse or Female Pyramid Head.

Naruto groan as he hides behind a tree holding his sword with his right hand and holding on to the tree with his left he hold on to the tree very tight, watching the female picked up more herbs. Naruto put his sword on his back making him faster without being heard.

He sneaks behind him making fast over to the other side to see a better view of the female.

Naruto watch as the animals was around her, birds were on her shoulders. She chuckle and smiled once again her smile was driving Naruto crazy her was more then perfect she was super perfect. Naruto start breathing heavy, he drops his sword as his sword made a very loud noise scary off the animals.

The girl quickly look to her left to see Naruto hiding behind the tree as she could see his big helmet giving away his hiding spot.

"Um hello, who there come on out?" She got up from the ground and walked over to where Naruto was hiding.

"_**Crap she spotted me think Naruto think damn it, I can't screw up or Leader Head going to kick my ass!"**_

Then Naruto suddenly play dead falling down on his back with his arms and legs all out as it he was shot by someone. The girl know as Haku one of Zabuza ninjas, she was picking herbs for him due to he was almost kill by the team of ninjas send by Konoha.

Haku saw Naruto and sweat drop seeing how strange he look and how good he was playing dead, he really did look dead, but she wasn't sure because of his helmet. Haku draw closer to him to him looking at him as he stood very still not moving an inch, Haku tap his helmet.

"What a strange looking man?" she said

"_**Don't move Naruto just stand still and she'll go away then surprise her and bam she all yours."**_

Then as Haku got closer to his face and then felt his breathe, she gasp and was about to ran away. But Naruto quickly grab and roll over pinning her down as he stood on top of her, he looked down at her looking at her beauty her soft pale skin her beautiful brown eyes.

"Let go of me!" She yelled

Naruto just stare at her for a few seconds and then he let her go, but not before he touch her face and rub her right side of her face with his dirty bloody hand, he back away from her a few feet away. Now sitting on his knees with his hands on his knees staring at her as she was staring right back at him.

The two stare at once another for a long time, before Naruto got up and walk away but was stop when Haku said "Who are you, I never see anyone like you?"

Naruto turn and look at Haku as he picked up his sword he spoke in his thoughts _**"We'll meet again Ms."**_

Though she didn't hear his thoughts she spoke "Wait a minute who are you?"

Naruto kept walking through out the forest he chosen his female, but killing her now would be a little too soon, she didn't have the smell of greed on her. Her smell was peaceful and full of joy.

**Elsewhere at Zabuza hideout**

"Haku what took you so long?" Zabuza said from across being in bed with his arms crosses

"Nothing Zabuza-san I encounter a very strange man." She spoke with a small frown on her face.

"Strange man what did he looks like?" He wonder

"He was big and very tall about seven feet tall almost close to eight, and he carries a large sword, but it looks very old and rusted and also he wears a funny looking helmet it looks like a giant pyramid." She finish explain about Naruto appears to her sensei.

Zabuza was quiet thinking to himself about how well Haku told about Naruto looks so well, and then he thought to himself while looking at Haku.

"_Haku is around the age to get a boyfriend, but how she tells me about this stranger he sounds like a rapist or another freak walking his wave through our land. Well for now better tell Haku stand inside until I'm fully heal."_

"Haku don't go outside anymore until I'm heal, this strange you told me about sound very dangers."

"Yes Zabuza-san." She bow her head

But outside Zabuza hideout Naruto stood there far away from the hideout, watching from the window he could see Zabuza talking to Haku. As he heard Zabuza talk about Naruto telling her that Naruto might be working for Gato to dispose of them or might be working for someone else.

Naruto walked away dragging his sword as both Zabuza and Haku could hear Naruto loud sword being drag.

"He was listing Zabuza-san." She spoke while looking out the window

"Maybe he not an enemy Haku but something else Haku maybe he here for a reason?" Zabuza then his chin

"Like what Zabuza-san?"

"I don't know but I have encountered something like him in the past, believe I was lucky that he spare my life." Zabuza thought back when he young days before he met Haku. He fought a Pyramid Head but Naruto wasn't the one Zabuza fought and live the Pyramid Head he fought was bigger.

Naruto went back to the hill of the village once again picking up the strong smell of greed in the air. His target was near by where? Where was the main target for him to kill if he knew where that person was then he wouldn't be looking down the village looking for the person?

Nightfall came to the village, Naruto left his sword behind in the forest he wasn't worry about losing his sword at all. He can get a new one any time from Leader Head, Naruto was walking through the streets of the village walking past many houses all light were off all, but house there Naruto pick up a smell of lust in the air it lust was strong and smell really good from Naruto nose.

He walked to the house which someone forgot to lock the door, Naruto slowly walk inside not making noise he tipping toe he way inside the light came from the kitchen there inside the kitchen was a middle age woman with dark blue hair wearing a pink shirt with dark blue long dress.

She was washing the dishes it seem they were having company from someone who it didn't matter to Naruto. The smell of lust was coming from the woman beautiful and helpless she looks wishing the dish unknowing Naruto was behind her what he was doing to do was unknown.

Then Naruto slowly gentle put his hands under the woman dress moving it up, he put his hands inside her dark blue panties touching her wet spot as the woman moan. The woman gasp and was going to scream, but Naruto cover her mouth with his left hand as he told the woman to be quiet and rise his helmet up a little so she could hear his voice as he moan in her right ear casing the women to blush.

He then turn the woman around so he could see her face and beauty staring at her though she couldn't see his face he lift his helmet a little so she could see his mouth, nose and eyes, but she only saw his eyes for a moment crystal blue they were he lower his helmet down so she could see his nose and mouth, human he was, but hold strong she couldn't break free his strength was far beyond human.

"_**What your name?" **_His thoughts reach out to her mind as he gave her a normal peaceful friendly smile like a human being as he held her very close his chest. Feeling the woman breasts touch her chest he chuckle as the woman spoke "Tsunami." She said as Naruto draw his face close to her and smell her hair down to her neck _**"Your leaking lust don't worry I'll help you Ms. Tsunami I won't hurt you if you do as I say I will bring you lust my dear."**_

Tsunami slowly nodded as Naruto rip her dress off as well as her panties.

Naruto back up a little bit letting go of his hold on Tsunami, he then grab her nice big round ass and touching her inner lips slowly rubbing them with his bloody hands. But then Naruto looked at his hands and took them off as they were really just gloves that look like real human hands when he took off his gloves his hands were clear and look human but look demonic because him being a Pyramid Head.

He started to play with Tsunami pussy touching her inside and out feeling her getting wetter each time he put his finger inside her and then took them out touching the lips of her pussy. Hearing her moaning made Naruto horny of course who would not be horny hearing a women moan from having her pussy being play with.

Naruto stop seeing her was dripping wet watching juice drip down from her pussy telling Naruto she was ready to mate, though a Pyramid Head of any rank beside Leader Head never mate with a living human female Naruto would be the first to do and the first he didn't rape.

Thought some PH's find it to be fun, but Naruto was difference he had more respect toward women without women males could not be born.

"Please fuck me I beg of you make me yours." Tsunami asked Naruto to fuck her now the lust was trap inside her body she really needed to cum badly.

Naruto didn't nod or shook his head he grab Tsunami hips and the sound of a pants being unzip was heard then Tsunami would be screaming bloody murder if not Naruto quickly cover her mouth. The size of Naruto dick was beyond any normal male human size was unknown to Tsunami, but inside he was ripping her apart.

Slowly moving in and out blood drip from Tsunami pussy not being a mother the fact was of how big Naruto was and how hard he fucking her.

"Ughhhh god your huge ahhh ughhh god it ripping me part fuck me!!" she yelled

Pushing and pulling out his dick from Tsunami pussy the pain quickly was replace with godly pleasure grabbing her breasts he rip her shirt off grabbing her D-cup breasts as he pound her like a horny mad man. Tsunami was enjoy being rape or this forceful sex normally reason why it was rape of a Pyramid Head having sex with female because they were very forceful in bed and the female it they scream as if they were being rape.

"Ughhh ughh God I can't take it anymore I going to cum!" Tsunami rolls her eyes in the back of her head with her mouth out open with her tongue sticking out. Naruto grab her hair and pull as he roar out as he shot his huge load of cum deep inside the young milf mother, he let go of her hair and her body dropping her on the ground. Her body was in deep shock of great sex her legs were twitching cum was flowing out from her pussy she was drooling out from her mouth.

Naruto lower himself down on the ground touching Tsunami right cheek as he then touch her right shoulder as a symbol appear on her shoulder it was the symbol from Silent hill the symbol above it in Japanese was the words "Birth." Meaning she belong to Naruto now she was his nurse one of his lovers.

"_**You belong to me now my Tsunami-Chan you belong to Naruto the Black Pyramid…Birth."**_

Naruto left the house when he heard the voice of an adult man in his twenty "Hello who there?" the man walk downstairs the man was wearing a mask over his mouth his hair was silver he was a Jonin from Konoha.

When he enter the kitchen his eyes widen in shock "My God Tsunami what happen you?" the Jonin known as Kakashi rush over to her "Who did this do you?"

"Hmm…it feels so good…Naruto-kun." She spoke before she past out

Naruto was back on the hill looking down at the village with sword in hand as he rest his back on a large tree, he crack his fingers and spoke to himself "**Ahh that felt really good Tsunami we're meet again soon baby, this time I'll make you my nurse who know older woman who are mother make great sex partners."** He laugh as he felt asleep having a powerful tick mist keep him from being found a great cover up for him, being a Pyramid Head from Silent Hill he can use the tick mist as he pleases.

**Elsewhere in Silent Hill**

Down in the hospital in the boiler room Valtiel was working on the turning gears from left and right as Leader Head walked inside the boiler room and smash his arm on the wall to get Valtiel to stop working and talk to him.

"_**Turn the values turn the values I must turn the values." **_Were Valtiel thoughts

"_**Yes, Yes, Yes I know but you can you stop for a second and talk to me."**_

"_**Okay what do you want with me?" **_Valtiel stop pulling and twisting the gears and jump down from the ceiling

"_**What do you want from me now Leader Head?" **_Valtiel wonder being this was the first time he stop Valtiel from working.

"_**It's the new guy Birth."**_

"_**Oh yes Birth what about him beside him being the only Pyramid Head without a Nurse to rape."**_

"_**Yeah that I wanted to talk to you about that, everyone knows he holding all that lust inside."**_

"_**Fine with me beside he'll just go and find a girl to rape and beside it want you guys do all the most."**_

"_**That not true."**_

"_**Ok then tell me when shall he return with his nurses after all you are leader you should know everything your boys are doing right?"**_

"_**Oh look at the time." **_Leader Head look at his wrist as he quickly walked away as Valtiel thought _**"Hey you don't even have a watch!"**_

"_**It raping time bye, Valtiel!" **_Leader head thought as he left the room leaving Valtiel to sweat drop hoping Naruto wasn't turning out to be a rapist like the rest of the group, being that Naruto usual hang out in the boiler watching Valtiel turn the values and gears turning everything to nightmare mode or turn everything back to normal.

"_**I wonder what Birth is up too right now? Oh well. Turn the values I like turning the values turn the values turn the values I must turn the values."**_

_**Next Time-Ripping one skin**_

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter later everyone!_**


End file.
